Awake and Alive  niley oneshot
by nileyluver11
Summary: niley one shot


hi guys my name is miley jonas i am 15 years old i go to wycoff high school and i live in wycoff NJ  
my parents died when i was 10 and my brothers blame me for their death when i had NOTHING to do with it. so the abuse me everyday and RAPE ME thats right they do that to!

hello ladies my name is nick jonas i am 17 and i go to wycoff high school and i love hurting my sister and raping she feels soo good and i know you might think that it's wrong to do my sister but i dont give a shit

hoy hottie my name is joe jonas i am 19 and i always hit my sister and rape her sometime i feel bad sometimes but she really pisses me off sometimes! but i never show when i feel bad! and im the one who started the rape thing

YO YO my name is kevin jonas i am 21 and i love to abuse and rape my sister it feels amazing i mean it's her fault our parents died!

(a/n their on summer vacation)

mileys p.o.v  
i HATE MY FUCKING LIFE! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH OUR PARENTS DEATH!

nick: *calling from downstairs* MILEY GET DOWN HERE

miley: great here we go "coming!" *goes downstairs*

nick: i need more salt on my eggs *holds out his plate*

miley: "of couse" god damn they mke me do the most stupidest things ever i put salt on his eggs but i put alot in purpose " here" walks in the dinnin room and hands him the plate*

nick: *takes a bit then spits it out*

miley: *tries not to laugh*

nick: *slaps her hard*

miley: *falls to the ground*

nick: YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE YOU BITCH *walks away*

miley: *hot tears form in her eyes* why why me i got up and went in my room

joe: *walks in mileys room* hey

miley: WHAT?

joe: WATCH YOUR TONE WITH ME!

miley: i just sat their completly quiet!

joe: be happy we dont KILLYOU!

miley: *mumbles* "it would be better then this"

joe: *heard her walks out of the room and slams the door*

miley: *jumps a bit* "welcome to my hell" *falls back on her bed*miley:*falls back on bed* "welcome to hell" *stars crying*

DOWNSTAIR WITH KEVIN NICK AND JOE

kevin: *sits next to nick on the couch* what are you doing today

nick: i dont know watch porn you?

kevin: i gotta a date with demi

nick: THE NEW GIRL! (a/n demi just moved here so shes new)

kevin: ya she is H-O-T

joe: *comes in from the kitchen* damn you i wanted her first

kevin: oh well

joe: *phone rings* hello?

?: hey joey

joe: hey katie

katie: do you wanna come over and have some fun if you know what i mean *sudecive voice*

joe: *smirks* be right over *hangs up*

nick: who was that?

joe: katie im going over her house to have sex

nick: oh my god she's the best

joe: what the fuck dude shes my slut!

nick: to bad

joe: what ever bye *leaves*

kevin: well im going to meet up with demi have fun with your porn *leaves*

nicks p.o.v  
im so horney right now i need sex NOW! and miley was home so i guess i'll do her god if she only let me do what i want she would actually enjoy it! whatever i got up and walked in her room

miley: *asleep on her bed*

nick: i got on top of her and started kissing her neck

miley: *moans in her sleep*

nick: i took off my shirt fast

miley: *wakes up and starts screaming* GET OFF DONT DO THIS

nick: *slaps her* "if you would shutup you might actually enjoy it!

miley: *hot tears form in her eyes* please dont do this *whisper voice*

noones p.o.v

nick: *takes off her underwear with his teeth and starts kissing her cilt* mmm..

miley: *gets wet*

nick: *puts 3 fingers in her*

miley: OW NICK TAKE IT OW IT HURTS *crying*

nick: *puts it in deeper*

miley: s-stop

nick: *takes them out and takes off his pants and boxers*

miley: you are not putting that thing in me!

nick: you wanna bet *sticks it in her and starts thrusting*

miley: STOP PLEASE IT HURTS *hot tears form in her eyes*

nick: uhhh uhhh oh yeah *goes faster and harder*

(mileys p.o.v)  
it hurts so much why can't they just leave me alone all the sudden i felt warm liquid on me...nick just cumed on me EWWWW!

nick: *goes the fastest he could go*

miley: STOP!

nick: *pulls out* THATS IT BITCH NOW I REALLY GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO SCREAM ABOUT!  
*starts punching her stomach really hard*

miley: AHHH!

nick: *drags on the floor by her hair and gets on top of her and starts beating her hard*

miley: NICK STOP! *crying*

nick: *punches her one last time really hard*

miley:*faints*

nick: *gets up kicks her side then leaves the room*

WITH KEVIN AND DEMI

kevins p.o.v.  
i decided to play nice boy this time so she would trust me

demi: so how many girlfriends have you had

i couldn't tell her how many she would know im a player  
kevin: i had a couple

demi: oh cool

(so the rest of the date they just talked and all i feel like skipping the date cause im a lazy ass sorry)  
WHEN THEY ALL GOT HOME)

nick:*goes dawnstairs and sits on the couch*

joe: *walks through the door with kevin following behind* hey bro how was your porn *tries to hold in laugh*

nick: i decided to just rape miley

(joes p.o.v)  
god damn he raped her again i mean i know i was the first one to start it but now i feel bad about what i do to her  
but i could never let my brothers know that

nick: joe..joe..JOE!

joe:i quickly snapped out of my thought "oh sorry"

kevin: whats up with you man

joe: "nothing" with that i walked in mileys room to see if she was ok boy was i wrong i saw her on the unconcious on the floor with blood on her face  
"miley wake up

miley: *silent*

joe: miley please wake up miley baby *taping her face lightly*

(mileys p.o.v)  
i was on the floor unconcious but i could her a voice was i dead i heard someone say miley baby joe always used to call me that before he beat me i knew i had to be dead cause he would never say that to me again...

joe: *about to cry* miley baby please wake up

miley: my eyes opened very very slowly to see joe hovering over me i was in so much pain  
"joe?"

joe: its me baby girl *holds her tight*

miley: i was suprised " joe? am i dead?"

joe: *chuckles and pulls away* no baby your fully alive thank god i was worried

miley: *smiles a bit* you where

joe: yes very i thought i lost you... i love you so much

oh my god did he just say he loved me i thought he hated me i felt tears fall from my eyes  
" love me"

joe: i always loved you

miley: i felt more tears escape "i love you to"

joe: c'mon lets go downstairs get the blood off you

miley: i-i cant get up

joe: i'll carry you *picks her up and walks downstairs*

i loves being close in his arms

nick/kevin: *starts laughing when they see miley all bloody*

kevin: *laughing really hard* oh..my .god nick you did that good job *about to die of laughter*

nick: *laughing hard* y-yeah

joe: *getting mad that they dont care that nick could've killed her but remember that he doesn't want them to think hes going soft and sets her down in the kitchen counter*

(joes p.o.v.)

i took a damp cloth and put paroxide on it and put it on mileys face to clean the cut

miley: OW it hurts

i couldn't call her babygirl and comfort her that much since nick and kevin where right there

nick: what the hell why are you cleaning her face

joe: cause i am

kevin: your not going soft are you

joe: "HELL NO!" i had to lie even though miley was right there

(mileys p.o.v.)  
i knew he didn't mean it he just lied to me unless he was just saying that cause nick and kevin where right there ya thats it

kevin: good

nick: look at the work i did to your face *touches her face softly* its beautiful *slaps her hard*

miley: *falls to the off the counter but joe catches her*

joe: what the hell nick just leave her alone she had enough!

nick: *rolls his eyes* whatever!

NEXT DAY  
(miley p.o.v.)  
i woke up and really wanted to go for a walk so i went to joes room  
i shook him lightly "joe...joe"

joe: *wakes up* yeah?

miley: listen know im not allowed to go out but can i please go for a walk by the lake please

joe: miley you know we dont let you out

miley: i know but please just by the lake no where else please!

joe: ok fine

miley: please can i go for a walk

joe: you know your not aloud out

miley: i know but please

joe: fine go before nick and kevin wake up

miley: thanks joe

(WHEN SHE IS WALKING)  
as i was walking i noticed some old place i walked inside and noticed a piano i sat down and started to play i loved what i was hearing so i kept playing until word come out and it all become a song!

?: *listening*

miley: *hears them* WHOSE THERE

?: hi my name is phillis was that you?

miley: this lady looked like she was in her 30's "y-yeah it was*

phillis: well we are hosting a talent show i'd like for you to sing

miley: i was soo happy a huge smile formed "REALLY!"

phillis: yeah tomarrow at 5:00 PM

miley: i'll be there

phillis: good bye!*leaves*

miley" OMG IM SOO EXCITED I RAN HOME AND BARGED THROUGH THE DOOR but then i saw kevi and nick on the couch

nick: *turns off the t.v.* so where were you

miley: oh shit im dead "o-out"

kevin:*acting nice* its ok come sit on my lap

miley: i guess im not in trouble so i sat on his lap

kevin: *pushes her off and she hits her head opn the table*

miley: *holding her head*

nick: NEXT TIME YOU KNOW BETTER *kicks her then they leave*

(JOE COMES DOWNSTAIRS)  
joes p.o.v

oh no i ran over to her and helped her on the couch

miley: thanks

joe: are you ok

miley: yeah...guess what

joe: what?

miley: this lady heard me singing and she wants me to perform a song tomarrow can i please sing

joe: su-

nick: *interrupts* NO!

kevin: NO WAY!

joe: to bad she is gonna sing and you 2 are gonna be there!

kevin: NO!

nick: think about it kevin when she messes up we will be right there to laugh in her face

kevin: your right yeah were going

joe: good but miley you have to cover those brusies

miley: *sighs* i know... THE NEXT DAY AT THE SHOW (mileys p.o.v.)  
holyshut theres alot of people! but its ok i was backstage right now and i could see my brothers and kevin and nick hopeing i would fall

anouncer: *talking in the mic* ok ou next singer is ms. miley jonas she is going to be singing and playin piano *walks off stage*

i took a deep breath and walked on stage at sat by the piano i felt a bunch of eyes on me especiall joe nick and kevin.  
"this is a songi wrote it's called when i look at you" (songs are in video)

Everybody need inspiration,  
Everybody needs a soul  
The buetiful melody  
When the nights alone

Cause there is no garuntee  
That this life is easy...

Yea when I water sprouting apart  
When theres no light to break up  
The Darkness, thats  
When I.. I I I Look at you

When the waves  
are flooding the shore and i can't  
find my way home anymore  
thats when I... I I look at you...

When I look At You I see forgiveness  
I see the trutth You love me for who i am  
Like the stars Hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I Know I'm Not Alone.

Yea when I water sprouting apart  
When theres no light to break up  
The Darkness, thats  
When I.. I I I Look at you

When the waves  
are flooding the shore and i can't  
find my way home anymore  
thats when I... I I look at you...

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like Kolidoscope colors that  
Cover Me, All i need every  
breath that i breath don't you know  
Your buetiful ...

Yea Yea Yea

When the waves  
are flooding the shore and i can't  
find my way home anymore  
thats when I... I I... look at you...

Yea Yea Oh OH OH

And you appear Just like a dream  
to meee.

i smiled and looked into the crowed and they gave me a standing ovasion my brothers were in shock and their mouths just hung open

anonver(phillis): *walkson tage and takes in mic* miley that was beautiful if you dont mind would you sing that song that i heard you play as well

miley: *smiles at her brothers* sure um this is another song i wrote it's called cancrete angel

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
Its hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
(finishes)

(joes p.o.v.)  
i looked around to see the audiene in tears i turned to my brothers  
"you know that song is about us right"  
they nodded their head in guilt and i swear i saw a tear come out of their eyes with that they stood up and clapped for her and as did i!

(mileys p.o.v)  
wow i saw everyone in tears and clapping and smiling even my brothers were in tears i knew maybe i ot my brothers back...

(mileys p.o.v.)  
i looked in the audience and i saw tears in everyones eyes even my BROTHERS... i felt tears come down my own eyes

anouncer: *comes in stage with a mic* miley that was beautiful

miley: thank you so much

anoncer: where did you get the inspiration to write that song

miley: (i paused for a sec) child abuse... (i looked down)

anoncer: have you been abused

miley: (i paused for a really long time) n-no.. i was reading about it (i lied)

anoncer" oh well that was amazing well done

IN THE CAR RIDE HOME

nick: was that song about us *refering to him joe and kevin*

miley: (i nodded my head sorda scared)

nick: *pulls her into a tight hug* im so sorry

k/j: me to

miley (i smiled so big happy my brothers where back i hope they stay like this) i forgive you guys

joe: you must really love us if your willing to forgive us after all we did to you

miley: i have always loved you guys...i just wish you guys did

n/j/k: *hurt*

(a/n instead of them being in a car im making them be at home)

kevin: *pulls miley on to his lap on the couch* we have alwaysed loved you we never stopped

miley: i dont know about that  
kevin: we alwaysed loved you

miley: i dont think so

n/k/j: *hurt*

nick: w-what

miley: oh come on did you see what you guys did to me

n/j/k: *silent*

joe: we love you soo much

miley: *looks up in tears* r-really

n/j/k: really

miley: (they pulled me into a tight tight hug)

3 WEEKS LATER

miley: (i woke up to me cell phone ringing) hello? (i picked up my phone)

?: hey miley

miley: hey tristan! (OMG tristan called i was soo happy)

tristan: soo do you wanna come to my party tonight

miley: umm is there gonna be alcohal

tristan: ya... but dont worry i'll protect you were best friends i'lldo anything to protect you

miley: *smiles big* alright

tristan: awesome bye *they hang up*

miley: (i remembered what my brothers said about partys but tristan was my best friend so im going)

mileys p.o,v  
omg i can't believe i just said yes but he said he would protect me so i trust him i had to get ready the party was in 2 hours! i put on my red dress it was short but i liked it i did my makeup and hair

./f... (copy and paste in search box)

i looked in the mirror one more time then i left to go to the party

AT THE PARTY  
i walked in and there where so many drunk people which wasn't good eventually i finally found tristan.  
"tristan!" he walked over to me "hey" he asked "thank god your not drunk" i sighed in relief "yeah hey um hold on im be right back" he said leaving great now i was alone  
AN HOUR LATER!

i pushed through the crowd i wanted to go home i hated it here i found tristan "tristan." i said he turned around "hey baby" he wrapped his arms around my waist i ingnored it "can you take me home" i pleaded  
"sure" i saw a giant smirk form on his face he held my arm tight pulling me toward the door but as soon as we walked out the door he started kissing my neck and pushed my against the wall.

(mileys p.o.v)  
he pushed my against the outside wall and kissed my neck roughly  
"GET OFF ME" i tried to mush him off but he was to strong especially that he's drunk

tristan: no way baby

miley: i cried and screamed but nothing worked i felt his hand go up my shirt i knew i was screwed

?/?/?: MILEY!

i herd 3 guys call my name. but it didnt sound happy more like angry the weren't just 3 guys they were my brothers. great now they can help me!

nick: *pulls tristan off*

miley: thank you ni-

nick: *slaps her hard*

miley: i fell to the ground "OW why did you do that"

nick: YOU KISSED HIM ABOUT TO HAVE SEX!

miley: no he forced me

joe: *kicks her* SHUTUP

kevin: GET IN THE FUCKING CAR *grabs her arm hard and throes her in the car*

WHEN THEY GOT HOME

joe: *throws her in the house* YOU WANNA PLAY GAMES IS THAT IT!

miley: "please stop" i said through my tears

nick/kevin: SHUT UP

joe: thats it *starts taking off his pants*

miley: i knew what was coming " NO NO!" i tried to get up but kevin and nick held my down to the floor"

joe: SHUT UP *takes off her dress and goes in her roughly*

miley: AHHHH TAKE IT OUT PLEASE!

joe: *goes harder*

miley: i cried so damn hard

joe: finally pulls out*

kevin/joe/nick: *go in there rooms and leave miley on the floor*

miley: i just layed in the cold floor crying not because of the pain in my body but the pain in my heart my brothers were back not the good ones..but the bad ones...

NEXT DAY (mileys p.o.v)  
i woke up still sore from last night... i was upset how could they be back after everything... tristan said he would protect me but he got drunk nd tried to rape me! i then got a phone call! it was tristan i hesitated but answerd it

miley: "hello" i said

tristan: "hey listen ...i am sooo sorry"

miley : "you said you would protect me!" i was about to cry

tristan: i know i got drunk like a retard and i am so sorry please! you are my bestfriend! dont let all of it go!

miley: i sighed knowing hes right i love him so much more than a bestfriend and i dont wanna fight  
"okay i forgive yo-

nick: *comes in the room*

i hid my phone sooo fast before he could see it

nick: *pulls her hair adn drags her on the ground*

miley: "AHHH!"

tristan: still on the phone* miley? miley whats going on?

nick: SHUTUP YOU BITCH! *punches her repeatedly*

miley: "AHHH STOPP PLEASE! GET OFF!

nick: whats the matter lil miley cant take the pain! *punches her in the gut*

miley: "AHHH! STOPP! PLEASE!"

tristan: MILEY IM COMING!  
(tristans p.o.v)  
i herd miley scream in pain i ran out of the house got in to my car and hurried to the jonas house

WHEN HE GOT THEIR!

i ran inside the house and herd her peircing scream it made me weak i love her so much i would risk my life for her anything... i ran inside the room to see something i never wanted to see... it was nick trying to rape miley..

tristan :"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER" *punches him off*

tristans p.o.v)  
tristan: "GET THE FUCK OFF HER" i punched nick off

miley: NO TRISTAN GET OUT *cries so hard* HE WILL HURT YOU LEAVE PLEASE!

tristan: *kneels down next to her* i willl never leave you *holds her hand*

nick: *grabs tristans shoulder* you wanna bet

(KEVIN AND JOE WALK IN)

nick: i think we should let miley watch dont you agree?

joe/kevin: agreed! *they hold miley up*

miley: NO LET ME GO!

tristan: GET THE FUCK OFF HER!

nick: *grabs tristan* say bye-bye *takes out a knife*

tristan: *eyes widen*

miley: NO! NICK LET HIM GO HE DIDNT DO ANYHTING TO YOU!

nick: oh dont worry milez he will soon be in a better place *stabs him 5 times*

tristan: AH! *falls to the floor unconcious...dead*

miley: NOOOOO! NOOO! NOOO! I HATE YOU!

joe/kevin: *let miley go*

miley: *runs over to tristan* tristan...tristan. tristan please wake up!

tristan: *silent*

miley: *cries in his chest* noo... *whispers as a single tear rolls down her cheek*  
no...

(mileys p.o.v)  
i cried and cries in tristans dead chest! my bestfriend was gone! my brothers just laughed!

miley: why...WHY DID YOU DO IT!

nick: he asked for it

miley: *crying histaricaly* NO HE WANTED TO SAVE ME! *gets in nicks face* FROM YOU!

nick: *slaps miley*

miley: *falls down next to tristan and her brothers leave the room*

i layed next to tristan wanting him to wake up but nothing i sat at my piano and started to write a song

(THE SONG IN THE VIDEO)  
i finished and relized i couldnt stay here any longer i packed my bags. i slowly walked over to tristan and cried i kissed him on the forehead said a prayer and left...

mileys p.o.v.)  
i walked over to tristan gave cried as hard as i could i touched  
the side of his face i took of his necklace and put in on kissed  
his forehead and left and never looked back...

(joes p.o.v.)  
nick: GUYS!

joe/kevin: *run upstairs* what!

nick: mileys gone!

oh wow what a stupid bitch! im soo PISSED OFF! she is just asking to get slapped! '  
... well cani actually blame her? we beat her everyday and we killed her bestfriend...  
what ever she wants to be a stupid slut she can.

joe: well lets go find her!

kevin/nick: ok lets go. *they get in the car*

joe: do you guys see her

(mileys p.o.v)  
i was still crying I NEED HIM! he was just trying to save me WHY DO THE GOOD  
DIE YOUNG! i just kept walking not knowing where togo i eventually found a park...  
mine and tristans park.. we always came here he would skateboard and i would watch  
and try to skate board ..it didnt work out to well. i walked slowly over to the jungle gym  
i layed down and went to sleep.

-(with kevin nick and joe)-

kevin: OH MY FUCKING GOD I CANT FIND HER!

joe: guys i actually am scared for her what if she gets raped

nick: what ever the bitch deserves it!

kevin: ya hes right joe! *turns the car around*

joe: what the hell are you doing!

kevin: we are forgetting about that bitch and going home!

-(bcck with miley)-  
it's so dark and scary i saw a big group of guys coming over here. they were really strong and big!  
that's my que to leave..i got up grabbed my things and started walking away

guy1: hey baby

this guy looked about 17 years

miley: w-what do you want

guy2: *walks behind miley and whispers in her ear* you..

miley: NO!  
i started to runaway i was not getting raped again  
i looked back and they were still chasing me. i ran faster and faster!

guy3: GET THE HELL BACK HER!

i needed to get out of here there was noway out

miley:GET AWAY FROM ME!

these guys had to be about 17 or 18 guy 1 had long black hair nd really tall he looked like some hot skater guy..guy 2 had long brown hair nd really tall ..nd he same for guy 3

guy 1: GET YOUR TIGHT ASS OVER

miley: NO!

i ran nd soon i finally lost them.. i stop infront of a skate park nd collapsed under the ramp..i was so tired. yet i was so happy..i feel so free nd safe for once in my life...

(mileys p.o.v)  
i layed under the ramp and cried.. not thinking of my brothers or those guys that just tried to rape me but i was thinking about tristan.. he was gone... out of everyone him... i cried even harder thinking of us when we were little  
(flashback) age 12

miley: *laughing*

tristan: *tickeling her* haha thats what u get

miley: *laughing* stopp! *laughs harder*

tristan: *stops and laughs*

miley: *falls on his lap*

tristan: wraps his arms around her* you are my bestfriens forever dont ever forget it..i will do anything for you and no matter what happens u will always be in my heart *smiles*

miley: *smiles* thanks tristan *i cuddled into his chest*

tristan: *kisses her cheek*

miley: *blushes* what was that

tristan: a kiss.. for being my bestfriend

miley: love you *smiles and cuddles into him*

(present day)i cried thinking of the memories.. but then i saw something..a figure it ..it couldn't it . it was tristan  
tristan: hey kiddo

miley: *runs to give him a hug but then runs through him turns around and shakes her head* no

tristan: ya its my spirit *holds his arms out for a hug*

miley: *hugs him and cries into his chest* i need you

tristan: i know..

miley: *lifts her head up* why did you have to die!

tristan: god only knows maybe for a reason

miley: what reason

tristan: i dont know but we will find out

(a bright light shines down from th sky)

tristan: *looks at it then back down at miley* you know what that means

miley: NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME I NEED YOU NO! I DONT WANNA SAY GOODBYE NO! *falls on her knees breathing heavy*

tristan: *kneels down next to her* why say goodbye when i'll always be in your heart?

miley: *looks up at him* i-i love you *shakes her head and hugs him tight and cries* promise you will come and visit everyday

tristan: i can't make that promise. but i will be watching over you everyday that i can promise you

miley: *Cries* i'll miss you please don't forget me

tristan: *looks in her eyes* i promise. i gotta go

miley: i love you

tristan: i alwaysed loved you the same way u loved me more than a friend *kisses her than dissapears in the light*

miley: I LOVE YOU!

he was really gone but never really gone he will always be in my heart . but now i have no one . noone to go to just me myself and i...

just me myself and i

i curled up in a ball on the floor still under the ramp and cried.i rolled out from under the ramp and started walking around crying, it slowly started to rain. i looked around in the sky wishing for a miracle. it rained harder and harder...

(6 months later)  
(mileys p.o.v)  
i was living in nashville tenessee, alone. i had a pretty nice house, and a job. i was happy and always kept tristan in my thoughts. my best friend kaylah was amazing. she didn't know about my brothers. btw did i tell you they are famous now. the are called the jonas brothers. yay...not. my birthday was tomorrow she said she has a big suprise for me.

kaylah: *walks in the house* heyyy! girll! *laughs*

miley:*laughs alil* whats up!

kaylah: nothing, i can't wait to show you your suprise tomorrow!

miley: me to! *excited* can you just tell me

kaylah: let me think about that .. NO! *laughs*

miley: ugh fine!

kaylah: hey we gotta wake up early tomorrow ..so can i sleep over

miley: sure no problem

NEXT DAY!  
(mileys p.o.v)  
we woke up got dressed kaylah was so excited. and i still wanted to know WHY? we ate then went in the car and she drove to our destination. she put a blind-fold on me and we walked in i herd screaming lots of it we kept walking. and finally stopped she took off the no.

kaylah: you like it *smiling and screaming over the crowd*

i didnt respond it took me 6 moths to get away and not their back

?/?/?: it's so nice to see the crowd we got out here tonight we are THE JONAS BROTHERS!

the crowd screamed and i felt all the pain coming back.. we were in the front row i didnt want to tell her these seats cost so much.

kaylah: i also bought backstage passes

miley: great *i lied*  
o no no NO!

jonas brothers singing pushing me away

nick: walks up the stage and takes a glimps at the audience and sees miley* no way

after the song they go backstage

nick: I SAW HER!

joe/kevin: SAW WHO!

nick: miley!

joe: what how

kevin: where

nick:in the audience

kevin: ok we got 1 more song when we go out there show us

nick: ok .lets go boys

they go back on stage

joe: hello again *speaks in to the mic*

CROWD SCREAMS!

kevin: this is the end of the night. with the song burning up!  
CROWD SCREAMS!

they start singing...(music break)

nick: c'mon *all 3 of them walk up the stage and nick points to miley*

nick: *walks up the stage and points to miley*

Kevin: *nods at nick*

SONG ENDS!

They go backstage!

jOe: i saw her

kevin: me to

Nick: alright.. now we know what state and town she lives in

Big rob: alright guys u have fans with back stage passes waiting for you

WITH MILEY AND KAYLAH

Miley: are you sure its a good idea to go backstage to see them what if we bother them?

Kaylah: dont be silly! c'mon

Big Rob: go on in ladies

Kaylah: Lets go! *pulls miley in the room*

Nick\joe\kevin: *turn around to see miley and kaylah* hello ladies

Kaylah: omg its the jonas brothers! we are such big fans!

Nick: you are?

Miley: well she is..

Joe: so your not a fan?

Miley: i am but not as much as her

Kaylah: *gives kevin a hug*

Kevin: its nice to have a fan as big as you

Kaylah: *blushes*

Joe: SO whats you names?

Kaylah:im kaylah and thats miley

Miley: *looks at kaylah fast*

MILEYS P.O.V  
why did she tell them my name .. im gonna get it

Nick: hey miley can i talk to you in private

Miley: no

Nick: *gives her a look*

Miley: okay..

we walked into a room and he locked the door behind him.. now i was really scared

Miley: let me out!

Nick: im sorry..

Miley; i ha- your what?

Nick: *pulls her in a hug* im sorry and i love you come home

Miley: *pulls away* well guess what. i dont love you and im not going home with you! *walkes out*

nick: im sorry...

miley: i ha- your what?

nick;im sorry... and i want you to move back in. i love you mile

miley: well sorry isnt goin to bring my trust or tristan back and i dont love... not anymore...

nick: i know, and im sorry about triatan (looks down)

miley: oh yea your sorry ALL HE DID WAS TRY TO SAVE ME FROM YOU MONSTERS!

nick: I know...

miley: I KNOW IKNOW THATS ALLYOU KEEP SAYING! I LOVED HIM! AND YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!

nick: (has gulit and sorrow in his eyes)

miley: get out of my way

nick: (moves)

miley-(walks out of the room)

kaylah- is everything ok?

miley- yea.. lets go home kay

kaylah- okay sure

joe- WAIT!

miley- WHAT!

kaylah- (looks at miley wierdly)

joe- (looks at mileys leg and he can stiol ee the last briuse he gave her) ughhh...

kaylah- joe?

joe(snaps out of it) cani have your number?

kaylah- (smiles) sure (gives it to him)

joe- i'll call you later (smiles)

kaylah- (gives them all hugs)

nick/joe/kevin- bye kaylah...bye miley (they stand there waiting for her to give them a hug)

miley-(looks at them) lets go kaylah

they leave..

joe-shes never goin to forgive us ...is she?

kevin- i dont think so

nick- (pissed) she isnt shes o upset about tristian...if she loves him so much wahy doesnt she just kill herself

joe:NICK!

nick- watever im just pissed... lets just go back to the hotel

WITH KAYLAH AND MILEY

kaylah- wat happened with nick, when yuou came out you looked hurt..and mad?

miley- its a long story i dont feel like, i dontt feel like talking about it.

kaylah-okay(pulls up infront of mileys house) i'll see you later miley (smiles)

miley-okay text me(smiles and goes inside her house)

as soon as i walked in the house i got a text...

?- hey miley can we meet up i need to talk to you

miley- whos this?

?- nick

miley- oh... well NO we can NOT meet

nick-please...:(

miley:where?

nick- at the hilton hotel

miley-okayi'll be there in 20 mins

nick- okay meet me in the back


End file.
